The Greatest Story Ever Told
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: DRABBLE This is it, Marcus's most spectacular moment, as he takes on an endless mass of zombies! But is it really what it seems?


_My first Savers fanfiction! :D It's a silly little thing, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! This is for the Digimon Non-Flash Bingo, using the phrase "I've enjoyed about as much of this as I can stand" as well as the Mega Prompts challenge, where the quote comes from._

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I could rule the world with Marcus's power alone :P**

The Greatest Story Ever Told

" _Nothing is impossible, the word itself says I'M POSSIBLE!" -Audrey Hepburn_

They thought that they could topple him, Marcus? Well he would soon prove them very, very wrong.

He glowered down from his perch on the roof at the mindless creatures below. Mindless, because they were zombies. Some were human, others were Digimon. Human and Digimon had become equalized in the most horrible way possible. Some were even people he once knew. No one knew how the outbreak started, nor did anyone know how to end it. All Marcus knew was that the undead flooded his streets, and that he was the only person that could stop them. They may have claimed his city, but he would never let him claim his family, who were boarded up in the house he was now guarding.

"I'll never let you pass!" Marcus shouted with rage, as he jumped off his house and punched the zombified Greymon in the face. The rotting creature roared as it was knocked backward by the strike's sheer force, crushing many would-be attackers below it. But there were still many, many more, as they outstretched their arms and staggered toward Marcus. It would have been an almost gregarious gesture if it weren't for the moans and decaying bodies. But Marcus knew better, because he still knew what it was to be a man, a _real_ man. Power equated justice. So he charged and ripped through the mass of zombies, defeating them dozens at a time.

That was before the truly horrific opponents came though. They were things that were both human and Digimon, and far uglier and more powerful than either. Even the regular zombies were afraid, as they ran away from them like bugs. But not Marcus. Instead he fought with them too, even as they took hit after hit without going down, and more gathered to join the battle. Even as Marcus got more tired, and even when the king of zombies showed up to battle with him too, he refused to give up. He would protect his family no matter what.

Eventually it was just him and the king zombie, who must have once been a martial arts master, for they were evenly matched blow for blow. But as the battle went on, Marcus began to win, because even though the king zombie couldn't feel pain, he couldn't feel passion for battle either. But Marcus's passion burned ever hotter, causing him to finally take out the zombie king with a well-timed uppercut. After the zombie kind fell and did not get back up, all was still, and the heavens opened up with light.

And from those heavens, God came down, and Marcus finally knew he and everyone else would be saved. But then it turned out that God himself had been infected and had become a zombie, and so then Marcus knew he had to...

...

Thomas looked up from the paper and gave Marcus a dubious look. "Well, I think I've enjoyed about as much of this as I can stand. Which is very little."

"Really Marcus?" asked Yoshino flatly. "I mean, _really_?"

"Yeah really! Isn't the most epic story ever?" Marcus said, puffed up with indignant pride. "Really, I don't know why my English teacher gave it such a low grade. He's just a boring loser, that's all."

There was collective silence from the rest of the DATS department.

"...What?"

 _IIIIII_

 _I wrote this for my boyfriend's birthday, but he hadn't seen much of Savers yet, so I didn't want to write something that would spoil anything, and so this was born. Also, I think a zombie!AU of Savers would be fun. Maybe I'll write an actual one sometime._

 _Well, with this fic, I've written for all the seasons!_

 _Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think!_


End file.
